Agomelatine (C15H17NO2, mw 243.31, CAS No. [138112-76-2]) also names as N-[2-(7-methoxyl-1-naphthyl)ethyl]acetamide, having the following formula.

Agomelatine is a amelatonergic antidepressant, which also can antagonize 5HT2C receptor. Agomelatine was developed by the pharmaceutical company Servier (France). It is marketed for the treatment of major depressive disorder in Valdoxan as trade name, and has been reported not to produce sexual side effects. Agomelatine may also have positive effects on sleep and less adverse effects.
The description of preparation method, crystallographic form and use in the treatment of Agomelatine can be found in applications such as EP0447285, EP15694202, CN200510071611.6, CN200610108396.7, CN200610108394.8, CN200610108395.2 and CN200910047399.2. However, as to the reports about Agomelatine-related acid radical complex, only CN201010126254.x discloses hydrogen chloride hydrate of Agomelatine and preparation method thereof; CN201010126263.9 discloses hydrogen bromide hydrate of Agomelatine and the preparation method thereof; CN201010187158.6 discloses the acetic acid solvate of Agomelatine. No other acid radical complexes were disclosed in the art.
In consideration of the pharmacy value of Agomelatine, it is crucial to obtain a stable Agomelatine complex with high purity, defined crystallographic form, excellent reproductivity, and better solubility, which is suitable for producing finished pharmaceutic preparation.